Until That Day Came
by drops of jelly
Summary: Everything was going well. The events were predictable. Until that day came. She lost touch and I lost sight of her... What happens next? IchigoxRukia... Hope you enjoy it! It's finally completed! Please review! xD
1. Free and uh can't think of a word

This is actually my first bleach fic and second fic in Since it's vacation, I thought of making another fic! Hope you guys like it! I'm kinda new that's why…

Yo, Ichigo! Say the disclaimer!

"The author doesn't own me or my show and never will… By the way… Did you ever try to…"

(Author pushes Ichigo aside)

Have fun! Please review! I would be happy to receive your comments, tell me if they suck or rock! T.Y.

**Once Lost**

Ever since she intruded my room and explained her situation with really cute drawings… Okay they were suckie… I learned a lot from her after she risked her neck to save me…

She saved me again when she went with her own will back to where she came from to prevent her brother to kill me…

Chapter 1:

"Ichigo you idiot…" she mumbled as he was carrying her, running away from Soul Society.

"Sado-kun and the others went ahead of us. Ishida's waiting for us at the gate though…" I said.

"Tell me, how did you become a death god once more..?" she asked weakly.

"Details aren't important now."

"Ichigo!" Ishida directed me to the gate.

We went out and found ourselves in Urahara store.

"What I did was unforgivable… You should have left me to die out there…" she said.

"Was saving me and my family unforgivable! Was saving others unforgivable! Don't be an idiot Rukia! I have repaid my debt now." I said.

"Somehow, I think that I don't belong here…" Rukia said.

I don't know what's up with her in the first place… She was different when we first met…

"This is where you belong." I told her.

"I'm not even a real person! I can't find my memories anymore… I'm just staying in a faux body…" she cried.

"I don't care about that. You're acting really weird now… I'll see you at school then." I said.

At least Rukia smiled when I saved her.

At least she was happy to see me.

As I enter my room I knocked and opened my closet hoping to find her there wearing Yuzu's PJs as always, but I saw no one but folded PJs.

"Onii-chan, have you seen my stufftoy?" Yuzu asked.

Oh yeah, Kon that jerk… I forgot about him!

"Nope. He's probably somewhere lying around…" I said.

"Oya-sumi." Yuzu closed the door.

"Onii-chan, you have a visitor!" Yuzu brightly smiled and opened the door again.

I walked out the door, into the hallways, seeing my father rushing towards me with a fist.

I avoided it and kicked him easy.

"Ichigo! You are growing up! I have nothing more to teach you!" tears were falling.

"What kind of father are you dammit! You're so weird suddenly trying to punch me!" I stomped on his face.

"I didn't realize that she was so… kawaii… and petite!" he spoke, surprisingly.

"Nani?" I ran downstairs seeing her on the sofa.

"Eeek… It's you!" I pointed at her in shock. She was grinning? Smirking? Planning some way to kill me!

"Konban wa Kurosaki-kun!" she did that curtsy and disgusting way of speaking that she learned from those crappy books she read!

"Kurosaki-dono, may I take Ichigo out for a stroll in the park for a while?" she "politely" asked my dad, yet I thought that was really weird.

"Oh yah! Enjoy! Juz take 'im home ok? Ya know what I mean!" my dad spoke like a drunkard, so I punched him!

We walked around the park for sometime. Rukia sat on a bench and I was standing near a post in front of her.

"I thought about what you said earlier… Arigatou…" her eyes started to fill up like that time when she went with Byakuya to Soul society.

"Oi, Oi! Stop! They might think I made you cry!" I said.

"I'm fine… It's just that…" I sat next to her to get a closer look if she was crying. She turned away and wiped the tears. She was crying…

"I never sobbed like this in years…" she said.

"I can see that." Heheh… I'm sarcastic!

She whacked my head with her book and stood up.

"Let's go back Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Whatever…" I just followed the petite death god wearing a dress.

That's just the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it although it was somehow predictable!

That was only the first chapter you know… TT

There will be more to come! Please Please Please review!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Onegai-shimasu! Onegai- shimasu!

"Just shut up already! They get the point!" Jave said. (Jave is one of the character from my manga-Smoke)

Pins Jave down and punches him continuously

"Kono otoko yarou wa baka desu…"

"Forgive me! Forgive me!"

Sorry for the malfunction of this part of the chapter… Some people here seem to be twisted…


	2. Gone, WHY!

This is the second chapter, hope you like it!

Meet Derek, Jave's buddy… (characters from my manga)

Say the disclaimer dudes!

"The author doesn't own Bleach and will never own Bleach." Both say.

"Good…" author gives a creepy and evil stare at Derek and Jave.

"God, she's making us look weird…" both whisper to each other.

**Chapter 2**

Next day…

I got up my grey bed and prepared for school. I brought breakfast upstairs and knocked at my closet. No one answered so I opened the door. Nope. There was no death god.

"Ichi-ni, you're gonna be late!" Karin said.

"Yeh, yeh… I'll be right down."

I met my friends and decided to take the bus rather than walking. I just felt like it…

I reached school during lunchtime. I knew it. I woke up late again. I saw the usual. Ishida having meals alone, Tatsuki weirded out at Orihime's new dish out of banana, sweet jellybean and vegetables, Chizuru and the other girls discussing about some topic… And Rukia reading a book in her desk with a half empty bento and unopened juice tetra.

I took her juice, punched a straw into it and handed it to her. She never learned how to open juice boxes. That was really funny.

"Arigatou." She sipped on the juice and continued reading.

"Ichigo, what happens when a stalker loses sight of its victim?" she asked me…

WHAT! What kind of frickin' question is that!

"What book are you reading!" I snatched the book from her hands.

Ehhhhhhh…………………… I stared at the frickin' book

"What? I encountered some funny lookin' guy at the bookstore. He seemed to be promoting his book, he was wearing a weird hairdo… White hair, some forehead protector that says sake, a red vest, japanese traditional slippers, he seemed to be a ninja… He was fond of women I can tell. He winked at me and handed me that book." Rukia said as she saw me puzzled looking at that book some dirty old man promoted to the wrong people.

MAKE OUT VIOLENCE… the title of the book I hold in my hands… A book forbidden to poor young souls… This is just s---!

"Ichigo?"

"Nani! Rukia, throw this book away… It is forbidden." I said, sounding like her father… laughs

"I haven't even read it yet." She replied.

Nani?... She didn't read it yet… Then…

"I just read the summary. I can tell that the book was no good so I was gonna give it to you as a present!" she gave an innocent smile.

To me, her intention was good but the book wasn't. Sigh… That's Rukia, the death god who seemed to be a kid, but she's actually lived 10x longer than I did…

Dismissal, and as usual, I was walking home. Rukia decided to stay a little longer after school to help some people with projects. That was a surprise. She changed after those times in Soul Society…

"Rukia-san, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Inoue asked Rukia.

"Well, I don't know. I have some work to do." She replied. Yep, death god work.

"But, it's summer! One must relax! We're going to the beach this weekend! Tatsuki, Sado and the other guys are coming too! I also asked Ishida-kun to join us… He said he'll think about it…" Inoue said.

"Um… Alright then… I'll try." Rukia said. She probably remembered the day Inoue asked her the same thing and she said she'll think about it. She didn't want to make the same mistake again. Smart girl.

"Bring Ichigo okay?" Inoue smiled at her. Rukia smiled back.

I was back at home. Yuzu was cleaning the house, Karin was watching pro wrestling, dad was busy at the clinic. Everyone seemed to be occupied. I decided to study 'cause there was nothing else to do.

Rukia went in my room through the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, hollows aren't appearing." She replied. So? Who cares? Even better.

"Inoue-san asked if we could go to the beach for an outing." Rukia said.

"Aren't we busy?" I asked. A hollow can appear anytime you know.

"No. Not really." She smiled and went inside my closet and said no more.

Next morning…

AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

DAMN! The sound of a loud electric guitar in the morning! Who the hell would play this loud so early!

"Rise and shine baka! It's 12:45 pm." Rukia gave that disgusting smirk at me again. She played my alto..?

"But, but… What about Dad and… Yuzu, and Karin…?" I asked surprisingly.

"They went out for a holiday. They didn't want to wake you up and the lottery ticket that Karin won was for only 3."

"Bbbut, but that's NOT FAIR!" Damn! How could they do this to me!

"I couldn't stop them anyway. Who was I to plead for you?" she grinned… the horror… the cruelty… that b----!

"I told them you'll be okay at least so they won't worry." She said. NICE move Rukia.

Beeping

"A hollow!" Rukia put on her red glove with the skull on it and pushed my soul out of my body, as usual.

We followed the signal indicated in her cellphone-thingy. A large hollow was chasing a shoujo.

(a/n: shoujo young girl, shinigami death god, konpaku soul)

"It's huge… Ichigo!" Rukia called out to me when I went for that thing. I was aiming for its head, but it released this disgusting liquid and pushed me away… That left me unconscious for a while while Rukia was helplessly trying to wake me up.

"Way of demon no. 1, Binding technique!" she binded the monster not to move. Rukia lost her shinigami powers and she was helpless.

"Ughh…" I stood up and picked up zangetsu.

"Hey you b------! Stop chasing the shoujo and go back to where you came from!" I told that freak to get of my list.

"I'm just lonely!" The hollow………….. is lonely…………….Why am I in this world again?

"You look fine, come with me to the underworld!" the freakin' hollow tried to grab me but I avoided it and sliced through her mask.

It screamed and blew up. Man that was gross. I approached the shoujo who was sitting beside Rukia.

"Get outta here and go to heaven already!" I gave her the soul burial.

"That was fast." Rukia took my body and gave him to me.

"Yeh… I gotta admit I got used to this."

There was practically nothing to do. School was out for the season and I finished all my schoolwork.

"Ichigo, let's get some of those stuff made of ice!" Rukia drew another crappy picture of a bunny eating ice cream.

"Yeh yeh…" I stood up and grabbed a CD player in case I get bored.

Rukia went inside my closet and came out with a black-fading to grey shaded dress. It was summer. Who in her right mind would wear black now? I admit, she looks good in black though.

"Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and ran downstairs. This is unusual. She's a ball of energy today.

"Miss that dress looks wonderful on you! Although it's summer and it's inappropriate for one to wear black, but you look pretty!" the ice cream vendor said. I thought that was an insult, but I do not wear dresses.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu Ice cream vendor-san!" she did another curtsy. Man, where does she get those ways of acting?

We sat on the grassy area near the riverbank where my mother died. The skies were so nice and I had to stare at them for awhile, while listening to some rock of course...

_Ichigo doesn't seem to mind even if this was where his mother died_. Rukia thought to herself. She continued eating that chocolate ice cream she held in her hands.

She lied down and looked at the clouds with me. She pulled out her phone and set it on camera mode. She smiled and took a picture of the sky. She snatched my headphones.

"Hey!" I said.

"Will you take my picture please?" she smiled. I took her phone and told her to sit a little farther.

She smiled and I had to look at that smile. It was mysterious. It seemed to have mixed emotions in it. What I can say was, her face was serene, just like the blue skies. I didn't miss that shot. She took the phone from my hands and asked for me to smile.

Hey, as everyone knows, I do NOT smile. But, she knew that.

"Oh yeah, you don't smile!" she imitated "my face" and laughed.

"Damn you!" I got mad and she shot me. She laughed even more.

Is the world against me today? Oh yeah, it's against me everyday…

We walked home. It was so quiet. No one was around the streets. It was just 6:00 pm… Dad and the twins are away, there're no gangsters in the neighborhood. It was just me, Rukia and the flying fragments of ripped off posters on the posts and walls.

I listened to more headphones and started to fall asleep in my room, until one thought came into my mind…

WHO'S MAKING DINNER!

I heard a BOOM. This isn't good… I ran out into the kitchen and saw yellow stuff around the walls. Some went flying and splattered all over my clothes and my face. I tasted a little of it. Cake batter?

"What're you up to now..?" I asked, suppressing my anger, the petite death god standing next to the mixer…

"I wanted to make some muffins. Don't worry, I bought the ingredients myself!" she laughed carelessly.

I went back upstairs to change into a new outfit, and picked up the phone to order some dimsum. I went back downstairs and found the kitchen spotless…………….

HOW WAS SHE DOING THAT ALL BY HERSELF! Death god magic! No way… I don't think a technique that stupid would exist!

I found her asleep on the couch with a rug in clutched by her hand. The doorbell rang. I opened it and found Tatsuki and Inoue with the dimsum guy.

"Yo Ichigo! 'Zup with the dimsum!" Tatsuki went in.

8O "ICHIGO? Wwwhy is Ru-ru-rukia in… in…" _This guy's really fast_… Tatsuki was acting all weird.

"She volunteered to clean my kitchen. She had nothing to do." I said.

"COOL! I wanna clean kitchens too!" Inoue laughed.

"Nice save Ichigo." Tatsuki gave me a weird look.

It was 7:15 pm. I decided to crash early. Surpringly… Tatsuki and Inoue left after eating dimsum and playing Dai Hin Min (card game). I gave Rukia a blanket and went upstairs. I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to get a drink and I found no Rukia. Where could she be? I looked in my closet, dad's room, the twin's room, the kitchen, the clinic, I found no Rukia. I ran outside in the middle of the night just to look for her… What is up with me?..

Urahara store was open? I went inside and found Jinta.

"Jinta, it's late… What are you doing?" I asked.

"That's my line you jerk!" HEY look who's talkin'!

I saw Rukia's shadow in the store room.

"What's going on in there?" I asked Jinta.

"Rukia-ne-san's having a word with Urahara-san." Jinta replied.

"Weird…" I thought…

Okiez… Dat was my second chapter… Hope you enjoyed it! xD

PLEASE REVIEW!

IF these portions are boring, forgive me!

I'm sorta not in the mood to write eh………..

Next chapter will be still coming soon!


	3. Somehow

Yo… Third Chapter, hope you guys are still doin' okay!

I'm not that good at writing Bleach since I only saw the series this month…

This third chapter gives the start of the twist never to be forgotten!

Minna-san enjoy!

"The author doesn't own me or my stuff, so don't even bother. Did you know that one time, this dude was…"

Ichigo said that not noticing there was a tag behind his back that says in bold font "THUMBSUCKER"

author pushes Ichigo aside, hysterically laughing, stunning all the audiences…

Chapter 3

"What are they talking about Jinta?" I asked the red haired kid.

"Beats me… Probably your being a death god. Souls society's been in chaos ever since your last visit." This kid is starting to annoy me a lot…

Rukia went out the room and saw me and Jinta.

"Ichigo..? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"That's my line, so what's the 411 on this issue?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just explained to Urahara-san about my stay in this world. I would be helping you in missions until I gain back my strength…" she told me. She had a face… Yeh right… Like if I believe that…

It was practically 12:36 am… Nice hour to be out huh?...

This must be a joke…

Next day…

"Neeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaannnnnnn!" Kon jumped onto Rukia, looking like he was run over by a car or something…

"What now jerk!" I grabbed him.

"You have no shame! You left me all alone to fend for myself! Yuzu brought me with her and made a fool out of me! Luckily, I was able to outwit and distract her with my cuteness so I ran away!" nice speech Kon… Are you done?

"I'll try to fix him! Can I Ichigo!" Rukia was really happy that she wanted to try sewing up a stuffed toy.

"Whatever." I said.

She went inside Yuzu and Karin's room and sat in Yuzu's desk. It wasn't really a surprise that she does this. She's really… cute, I mean pint-sized, that she fits into Yuzu's dresses!

She tried sewing… But… Yep. Not successful. She doesn't even know how to punch a straw in a box of OJ.

(a/n: OJ Orange juice)

"Rukia-ne-san! What have you done to me! I look like a dead stuffed animal!" Kon complained.

"You really did it Kon… You really said it…" Rukia was scary… really scary…

She tied him up again and duct taped him behind the toilet… again…

I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth when I heard Kon's voice.

"You're going to die Kon! That was unforgivable!" Rukia was rushing towards the bathroom… scary…

"Kyaa…" she slipped on a bar of soap and… ARRRGHHHH! She fell, I had to catch her and I accidentally swallowed some toothpaste! NICE MOVE! 8

I didn't know her body was this small… She turned to face me and she was really red… Why is she blushing in front of me?... Did I still have toothpaste around my face? I just stared at her blushing face… Nothing much. Okay, her eyes were getting shiny…

"Don't drop me!" she said.

"Whatever! You made me swallow disgusting toothpaste!" I ran to the kitchen to spit the toothpaste in my mouth and drink water.

"Hmhm… I saw it… He was blushing…" Rukia whispered to herself, without my knowing of course…

She went inside my closet again.

Rukia's POV… (point of view)

Wow… that was weird… How many months have I been staying in this world… I noticed that I'm starting to feel that I belong here… Ichigo, what's wrong with me…

Rukia went out for a walk around the neighborhood. It was dusk and I decided to stay home and watch a movie while Rukia ventures in the "outside world".

It was 8:00 in the evening, where could she have gone? Why am I suddenly so concerned..? The rain poured heavily and I couldn't help but get out and find her… Forgetting to bring an umbrella.

At last I found her! But, Renji's with her!

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in soul society!" I punched him away from Rukia who was sobbing under the pouring rain.

"What's your problem man!" he punched me back.

"Ichigo stop it!" Rukia sobbed, seeing me being a—whooped by a first class idiot.

She sobbed some more and Renji was already pissed and walked away.

The rain continued to pour and I grabbed her hand and paced home.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!" I stormed around the house and she was still sobbing, turning red.

"I… I was out and Renji convinced me back to Soul society…" she said.

"So they can eat you alive!"

"I said no… I told him I was happy here and…" she turned even redder.

"You…"

"Ichigo, I feel so happy already… And I'm starting to drift away from Soul society already… Now, I'm worried, they might take you away from me too…" she was crying already, in front of me… I felt different this time…

Why is Rukia crying so much over me?

That was a question left unanswered, until that day came…

The day when everything changed…

The day I had to take a leap of faith when I had to give it all to her…

The day I knew myself…

The day I learned…

That's the end of the third chapter… I'll give you a little sneak peek of the next…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

I prayed, I tried, she was there, but it seemed that she wasn't…

So, I tried to make her happy, trying to relive those days, giving up on reminiscing on happy memories…

Rukia…

Tanoshikatta desu!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Still more to come!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Arigatou gozaimasu… Atto matta ne!


	4. Delightfully misdirected

Sorry for the bad layout for the past few chapters! Gomen na sai!

I got so into the making the Bleach fics so I started the 4th chapter immediately after I uploaded the first 3 chapters! xD

This chapter's a little unexpected so… Read on!

I do not own Bleach or any related articles.

Domo Arigatou for my reviewers! Thank you so much for giving Pro's and con's!

Ichigoxrukia--THANK YOU! I'll surely read your fics too! xD

Classiccomeback--Arigatou! Thank you so much! Happy you enjoyed it!

Syneiam--Thank you so much! I'm so happy you gave me suggestions, although, it's rare for me to improve because my talents aren't really in writing… I'm more into drawing! xD Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Chapter 4**

We were walking home from school. She seemed to be really happy. She was smiling so brightly.

"What's up with you? You met Chappie?" I asked.

"I wish! But, something happened! It was so cute!" she smiled so happily it was scary!

"I'm in high spirits today!" she blurted out.

"You look so huggable today Ichigo!"

Okay… being in high spirits was creepy enough, but huggable!... That's sooo scary!

She gave me a look… Is she gonna eat me alive?... This is bad! I ran away, she chased me, laughing.

AGHHHHH! I slipped, and she caught me! SHE"S GOT ME! NOOOOOOO!

She gave me an octopus hug, soooo tightly and laughed.

That was really weird. But, I couldn't blame her. She was too happy it was creeping me out!

She wouldn't let go! What's up! I walked home and she still wouldn't let go… Good thing dad and the twins weren't home yet!

She let go when I threw her down to the bed…

She laughed so much she turned pink.

"Ichigo… That is the cutest shade of pink I've ever seen on your face!"

"WHAT!" I was blushing already?..

"Oh, and so that I won't screw up dinner again, I bought some cup ramen!" she walked out of my room.

That was weird… One minute she was so hyper, now she wants to make dinner…

Glad that she got over that night… Glad she isn't crying anymore.

I went downstairs and found two cup ramen on the coffee table and the television turned on to Chappie the rabbit.

She was waving at me. I took a seat and ate my ramen. She was enjoying her show as usual.

I went up the stairs.

"Ichigo" she said.

"What?" I glared at her.

"Arigatou." She blushed.

For what? I thought.

I continued and went in my room. I lay down my bed and covered with sheets. I couldn't seem to sleep again.

I couldn't help but wonder when is the day she will go back… I know she will be out of my reach not for long… I couldn't help but wonder…

I pretended to sleep.

I felt her opening the door to my room. Her, walking in so lightly with the intention of not waking me up. She sat on my study table and was scribbling. She stopped and turned off the light. She neared my bed. I was hiding under the covered so I didn't see her get near. I only felt the hand that uncovered the sheet enough to see my face.

She was watching me… I tried not to move a muscle so she wouldn't suspect. It was dark and the moonlight reflected her face enough to be seen. She neared my face and my heart was beating faster. She didn't get too near. I just felt her ebony hair brush against my face and her glowing blue eyes staring into me. She went inside my closet and fell asleep.

She was watching me, as if it was her last stare… As if she was trying to steal affection from me…

I got up as quietly as I could and lightly opened the closet. I saw her sleeping. The shallow breathing and smile that traced across her face and that warm feeling around me gave me hope.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Good morning Ichigo!" My dad was rushing towards me, half-asleep with a punch…

OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!" I screamed.

"There's no time for sleep! I just saw an adorable note with an adorable picture of an adorable girl on your study table!" my dad said.

"NANI!" I ran towards the study table and saw a picture of Me and Rukia in the park days ago.

I read the note. _Meet me at the shoujo's grave later. _

I dressed up and went to that post where a child recently died. I saw Rukia across the busy street wearing a smile on her face. A real smile… not her disgusting grin or smirk in school…

Without thinking, she ran over to me despite the traffic, and spotting a speeding vehicle, I ran to her side and tried to push her out of the way, but…

She was hit… She took more damage than I did.

"Rukia! Rukia!" I held her tightly, fearing for her life. She was in a faux body, but I was scared.

Damn that b------! I'm gonna pulp him dead when I see him get out of that damn car!

It was a girl… She was crying……

"Gomen na sai! Gomen na sai! Please… I want to help you guys!" she was crying…

I brought Rukia to Dad's clinic.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" My dad said.

"She's more hurt. Go to her first…" I said. My dad nodded and ran to Rukia's room.

Yuzu and Karin rushed with medical tools.

I sat on a bench and waited. The girl from earlier sat on the other end. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry… I never meant to… I was in a hurry and… now…" she mumbled. I didn't say anything.

"I wanted to visit my family before it was too late… I…" she sobbed.

She handed me an envelope and it looked like a will. I looked at her for a minute.

She was weakening and she fainted.

"Oi, Oi… Miss! Daijoubu?" I shook the girl to wake her up.

O-O-O-O

"This girl's got leukemia… Ichigo… she's not gonna last and longer than today…" dad said.

"Leukemia… No wonder she kept on sobbing… She was sick and she didn't want to hurt anyone especially at this time when she's about to go…"

She stopped breathing and I saw her soul flying out.

"Arigatou… Nii-san… please deliver that to my parents… I know my death was so sudden…" she said.

I went out the room, telling the girl to follow me. Rukia wasn't there to push me soul out so, I looked for Kon.

I took him and got the pill and swallowed it. My soul was out, I took out zangetsu and gave her the soul burial.

"Go to heaven… Be happy, I knew your life really sucked here."

"Arigatou… Shinigami-san…" she smiled as tears flowed down and a black butterfly flew off.

I delivered that will, as promised. The girl was probably in peace now. It didn't really matter I guess when she hit Rukia.. After all it was an accident…

I bought some flowers and visited the clinic. Rukia was up and awake. I saw dad sitting by her.

"Yo, Ichigo! Are you sure she an acquaintance of yours?" my dad asked.

"What does that mean Rukia?" I asked.

"Is Rukia… My name? Who are you?" she blushed and clutched the blamket tightly.

A death god…. Has Amnesia?... Weird……… That's not true…………. Right Rukia?...

"I don't remember what happened to me!" she cried.

"Dad, can I talk to her alone?" I asked.

"If you got somethin' to say, say it here!" I kicked him out the door.

"I don't know anymore… Please tell me! I'm so confused…" she cried and embraced me… why?

"Oi oi… It's okay… I'll try to help you remember!" I let go… I was so naïve, I admit.

"You're a death god, okay? You stepped into my room with your black kimono and freaky zanpaktou, and got me involved in this death god business… I gave in since my family was about to be eaten my a monster soul called hollow… My room then was trashed…Got it so far?"

"Ah… Gomen na sai… Because of me your room was trashed, you got tied up in a situation and your family was endangered! I'm so useless… I am not worth shedding the blood!" she cried, I had to comfort her…

Last minute she was a headstrong horribly brave and scary shinigami, now she's a helpless crybaby, naïve petite girl.

"What's your name oh kind sir?" she stared at me with those blue eyes… SCARY…

Kind sir?... I could get used to this…

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, 15, high school student, substitute death god as you may call it…"

"That name is unbelievably familiar…" she smiled.

"Do you remember about going to school and death god work?" I asked…

"I… can't… my head hurts…" she said.

"I'll just see you tomorrow then." I stood up.

"No, don't leave me please…" she held my hand.

"Excuse me?" I said sarcastically.

"Gomen na sai… Kurosaki-dono…"

KUROSAKI-DONO!

"Please… call me Ichigo…" PLEASE…

"Atto matta ne… Ichigo-san…" her small and soft hands slowly let go of mine.

beeping

"A hollow!" I said.

"What do I do with this?" she handed me her spirit phone.

"Quick! Where's Kon..?" I asked… Oh yah… she probably doesn't remember Kon.

"Should I look for him?" she volunteered.

"No way! You got hit by a car and you're in a paper dress!" I cried.

She blushed and stayed in bed obediently…

"It's near… I gotta go!" I tried to find her bag and found the red glove.

"Put it on and push me out!" I told her.

"Push what out?" she asked.

"My konpaku! Hurry!"

She put in on and did what I told her to. She was astounded as she saw my shinigami form.

"Ah… This is so cool!" she smiled and turned bright red, looking at me.

I ran outside and charged at the hollow.

She watched the combat from the inside.

The hollow walked towards the clinics direction.

"Ah s---! Rukia!" I ran towards the hollow.

"Kyaa!" She screamed as the hollow pulled her out of the window.

"Rukia!" I screamed.

"Ichigo-san!" she was crying.

I was going to slice the hollow but it used Rukia as a shield! Damn it! I didn't slice.

"Ichigo-san… It's because of me again…" she cried.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were like this, nor yours! So shut up and let me save you!" I cried.

She wiped the tears off and smiled at me.

Whoa…

I ran around the hollow and sliced its foot. It screamed in pain. It was about the throw Rukia.

It was off guard so I sliced through its mask and kicked it until it disintegrated.

Rukia was falling, so I caught the petite shinigami wearing a paper dress.

"Arigatou… Ichigo-san." She smiled.

I went back inside my body. I placed her back in her bed.

"I remember one thing though…" she said.

"I know that I used to stay in your closet… Did I?" she blushed even more.

She's making me blush! DAMMIT!

"Yeh… so?" my hand brushed through my hair.

"I thought so…" she smiled.

"May I… at least…" she was red and her fingers together, twitching…

"Nani?" I tried to hear her whisper, so I got closer.

She kissed me in the cheek, giggled and covered herself with sheets.

WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I blushed.

I was in shock and demanded an explanation, so I uncovered those sheets, revealing a sleeping death god…

She was practically relaxed now. Okay… She looked serene and… beautiful… like the night…

Just like the night…

She noticed my hand brush through her hair and she smiled.

I went out and found my two sisters grinning.

"I found my stufftoy onii-chan! Doesn't she look pretty!" Yuzu smiled at me, holding Kon up high.

"I borrowed your guitar earlier." Karin said.

I walked past them and went to bed. The twins lightly opened the door and stared at me.

"Ichi-nii has really pulled it off… ne Yuzu?" Karin whispered to Yuzu, as if I didn't notice… --

O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O-----o-----O

That was chapter 4!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!

That was a really long chapter for me… don't you think so?

Arigatou minna!

Thanks for reading!

I'm going to update real soon okay?

I hope…

Thank you so much!

And I will annoy you no further…


	5. She,twisted enough to care about my life

I'm finally back from my outing in Alta Vista!

Don't ask.

I got a new idea for another story! Yaay!

I'm so happy that my fingers are back on the keyboard!

While I'm mindlessly tapping on the keys, I'm still thinking of a plot! xD

Loading…

Loading… Anytime now…

Um, while the story's still coming, I'll take this opportunity to apologize for not updating after days!

I got addicted to playing Sims and also Zoo Tycoon! (standard disclaimer applies)

Oh, and, I do not own Bleach and other related topics, so don't sue me.

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed me, be it rave or rant, I'm still grateful for giving me a feedback.

dOkei – Arigatou! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! xD

BlackSunWhiteMoon – Thank you! Sorry for the confusing POVs… I was supposed to put a borderline there, but it didn't come out when I put it online…

Azureuss –Of course! I'll hurry up and finish it! Thank you so much!

Please continue to review! Thank you.

Okay, here it is… My fic…

**Chapter 5**

Rukia got her own place to stay in Karakura. Her place is about 5 blocks from mine. Not too near, not too far.

Since she lost her memory, the thing strange was, she still remembered our lessons in school and a few of our classmates' names. The thing she couldn't remember was what happened to her between them.

"Kuchiki-san, thank you for the help the other day! I honestly had a hard time with those brain teasers… I'm not that good in logic anymore!" Orihime giggled.

"That was nothing Inoue-san!" Surprisingly, Rukia maintained that really disgusting way of acting towards other people! She did a curtsy.

Inoue smiled and gave a curtsy as well. Then, they continue exchanging curtsies, for the last 5 minutes, while laughing.

The world has become insane… Actually the world was always insane…

beeping spirit phone

By instinct, Rukia pulled me out of the classroom again.

"Ichigo-san, what do I do? I don't feel good, someone's about to get hurt again!" she was worried.

"Give me your bag." I said, grabbing it. I pulled out the red glove.

"Remember this?" I asked.

She put it on hurriedly and pushed my soul out of my body.

I ran towards where I sense the hollow.

"Ichigo-san,…" Rukia called while holding my lifeless body.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Don't die…" she gave me the same face and the same line when I was about to fight that grand fisher who killed my mother.

"Whatever…" Then I continued my hollow-slaying job.

She hid my body in a closet and ran after me.

I slashed through the hollow's body to give it pain and I pushed the soul of a teenaged guy out of the way.

"Oi! Get out of the way! You'll get eaten dammit!" I told the ghost.

"That monster took my dad! I can't just let him go!" he cried.

He lost his father… Just like I lost my mother…

I'M GOING TO KILL THIS HOLLOW b------!

I didn't notice the hollow charging behind me… I was about to get hurt until she saved my life…

She was bitten, all soaked in blood.

"I remember… just a little… Ichigo-san… I once risked my life for you like this…" she smiled and fell on the pavement flooding it with her blood.

"Hey Rukia!" I shook her for her to remain conscious, but she fainted… It started to rain… I held her face… It was just like that rainy dusk when I almost defeated that grand fisher and I fainted, rested in her arms, she holding my soaked wet face from the rain… Only that this time, she rested in my arms…

I slashed through the hollow with so much anger and saved another soul. It turned out that sadly, that hollow was his father when the mask cracked off. I couldn't blame anyone but myself for this incident… I gave the guy a soul burial and purified the hollow… Full of regret, I got back into my body, carried Rukia's tiny body and brought her back to the clinic.

O—o—O—o—O

"Son, are you okay? I mean, were you visiting some fortune teller to cause all this bad luck?" my father eyed me.

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I whacked my father.

"I mean, I noticed, whenever you go with this lass, she always ends up in my clinic…" my dad noticed. It's not my fault this death god's twisted… Twisted enough to care about my life…

Just like the woman my father fell in love with…

I see it clearly now… I never noticed it… Just now… When I finally lost touch of our memories…

When this day had to come when her heart and memory would be out of my reach… When only she could save herself and come back…

From the moment she stepped into my heart… When she entered my life… When she gave me a heart after 6 more years of suffering… I learned from her…

She woke up with a smile on her face… muttered the words…

"Arigatou… Thank you for my life… my memory… my heart…"

O—o—O—o—O

This maybe one of the shortest chapters I've ever made!

Don't worry, I'll update soon!

Arigatou for reading and reviewing!

PLEASE review guys… I would really appreciate it! Thank you!

And I will annoy you no further…


	6. Enraku the messenger

This is an extra chapter k?

A chapter within the story!

This is a special dedication to all IshidaxOrihime fans out there!

Thank you to all who reviewed my fic!

Before I really end it with the last few chapters, I'd like to give an intermission if you don't mind.

Arigatou!

If you like, you can review this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and other related articles!

Happy reading!

**Chapter 6**

**This is on no one's point of view k?**

"Kyaa! Enraku! Gomen na sai! I spilled miso soup on you again! Please forgive me you poor thing…"

Ishida starts to feel awkward and sorry looking at the kindhearted girl who kept on apologizing to a lifeless stuffed bear.

"Can I see her?" Ishida asked Orihime.

"Is there anything I can do?" Orihime's eyes started to tear up.

"I'll have her fixed by tomorrow okay?" Ishida promised so that she won't be disappointed.

"Arigatou Ishida-kun!" she hugged him tightly.

"Yeh yeh… Don't worry Inoue-san!" he was really red and he was going to let go before he would burst.

"Sayonara!" Orihime keeps on waving to Ishida as he was leaving.

She was so joyful and cheery despite that accident, all Ishida could do was smile a little.

Ishida worked on Enraku so easily he wanted to add something… But maybe Orihime would not appreciate an addition…

But, he gave Enraku a removable pink ribbon and slipped a little something into it…

He went inside his classroom the next day finding Orihime eating another ridiculous dish.

"I brought sweet jellybean paste and bread again Tatsuki-chan!" she laughed.

"Nice meal… Nice meal…" Tatsuki smiled at Inoue who looked so innocent.

Ishida didn't talk to Orihime until dismissal time in the Arts and Crafts room. She seemed to be looking out the window, seeing Ichigo and Rukia out again.

"They must be together already… They're always together…" Orihime frowned looking at Ichigo.

Ishida always knew Orihime has a thing for Ichigo.

"Don't be sad Inoue-san… It's not the end when Kurosaki-kun is happy with Kuchiki-san…" Ishida tried to stop her from sobbing.

"I know… But I always thought he had a funny face…" she tried to giggle despite the tears about to roll down her cheeks.

"Be strong Inoue-san…" Ishida smiled at her.

That anti-social introvert doesn't normally do this to his classmates obviously…

"Gomen na sai Ishida-kun… I'm so pathetic… I became useless to Ichigo ever since what happened last time… Now, I think I'm useless to you too…" she hugged him.

"Then… I'll be useless with you too." He hugged her back.

He pulled out Enraku out of his bag and handed it to her.

He walked away.

Orihime noticed the little something in Enraku's pink ribbon. She opened it.

It was a movie ticket. She smiled.

o—O—o—O—o

Short wasn't it? Really short…

But I thought it was really cute!

You can review if you like!

Thank you so much for reading…

And I will annoy you guys no further…


	7. Out of Reach?

Hello again guys!

Thanks for reading the past few chapters of my fic!

Thank you so much for reviewing…

I really appreciate your reviews…

dOkei –Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and other stuff related to it.

"Yep yep… This one doesn't own me or any of ya losers! Bwahahaha!" Ichigo laughs maniacally

"Have some respect weirdo." author whacks Ichigo with a fan and pushes him aside.

**Chapter 7**

"Rukia, are you sure you're okay after that hollow incident?" I helped Rukia get her things.

"Yes. I'm fine. Ojama itashimashita…" she closed the door going out.

"Weird. She became really respectful to me…" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia's POV:

Ichigo-san… He's really kind to me… I remember that night, there was a horrible looking monster, probably the same as the other one that attacked me, it was… trying to get two little girls… Ichigo-san's sisters and, he mindlessly charged at the monster… and…

I saved him? Did I? That's why he's so kind to me?

O—o—O—o—O

While Rukia was walking to her place, Byakuya appeared in front of her.

"Hah…" Rukia's eyes widened, and she froze at the sight of the man she calls onii-sama.

She didn't know him, but she couldn't forget that she was supposed to highly fear and respect this guy.

He neared her.

She couldn't move. She was too scared for no specific reason.

I felt something was happening in my place… I knew that she was in trouble. I took my coat seeing it was a cloudy weather, and I ran towards Rukia's place.

I saw her… Renji was also there. I became furious. What was going on? Days before her accident, he appeared to her…

The same scene as before played in front of me.

Soul Society gates were open, Renji and Byakuya were standing by Rukia who was almost crying.

"Rukia!" I called.

"Ichigo-san!" she cried.

"Ichigo-san?..." Renji started to get suspicious.

"Rukia, what's going on here?" Renji shook her.

She didn't answer.

"She lost her damn memory you idiot!" I screamed.

"What!" Renji was shocked.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She had an accident." I said.

"You couldn't take care of her right! You b------!" Renji cried.

"Please stop it!" Rukia was mad.

"Onegai shimasu… Let him go… I'll come with you…" Rukia said.

It was the same cold Byakuya that walked away with Renji and Rukia.

The same scenes as before played before my eyes.

"_Live, as long as you want, as much as you want… Come after me, and I'll never forgive you…!" Rukia said last time._

But I'm not going to make the same mistake again… I will not be protected again… Rukia…

I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Even if you'll hate me for this, even if your bro kills me, I'll never let this hand go."

"Ichigo-san…!"

"Stop callin' me that fr—gin' name! It's Ichigo! I-chi-go…!"

She stopped crying. That was good.

"I may not remember everything, Byakuya-nii-sama, but I will, and my powers will come back. And when that time comes, I will be of service to Soul Society as always. If necessary, I will accept my sentence, whatever it is. Just please let me stay." Rukia begged Byakuya.

Byakuya walked away.

"Oi, Kuchiki-taichou, aren't you gonna…?" Renji stammered angrily…

"There is nothing more to be done. She gave her word." He gave Rukia a cold and stern look.

"Arigatou Nii-sama…" she smiled at Byakuya. Somehow, that made his day.

The two shinigami went back to Soul Society, leaving Rukia with Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" she gave me such a look I couldn't help but worry.

I gathered all of my courage and embraced her.

I'll make this work somehow. I will Rukia. You will be happy.

We both were walking home, and I couldn't help but be happy to think.

This incident must have been another of those "obstacles" people call. To me, that sounded like some weird heart-to-heart book that I see most women read… which is really weird, again if I might add.

What I learned… Another thing I learned from this shinigami, is that… I became unseparable to her. I wouldn't last a day without her. A life without anything to do with her would be so… different.

Even if she lost her memories, she still had that feeling of attachment to me, just as I realize I always had the same feeling towards her.

She was still able to smile and make me comfortable.

I know that this happiness, as I call it, will not last forever, sadly.

I know someday she will leave my world, and be somewhere out of my reach.

But now, even if her memory is far away, her heart is not.

Even if she will soon be far away, it is possible she wouldn't be out of my reach.

That's the existing verb in the dictionary called, "to love".

END

O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!

Please give me an overall review! This is my second fic and I have just finished it! Thank you!

I hope to write more and hear from many reviewers! Thank you!

Continue to review my stories please!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

--drops of jelly


End file.
